deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs Superman
Vegeta Vs superman is an episode Kazamamishima's what-if? death battle Description Dragon Ball Z vs DC universe!! the strongest alien race had finally clashed to the top of the food chain! can the prince of saiyan succesfully complete his own revenge against the man of steel? we'll find out! Interlude Boomstick: last time, goku is officially getting his ass kick by supes. but another Z fighter stood up and challenge him. his name is Vegeta, the prince of saiyan. he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Vegeta Wiz: Born a prince to warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant namedFreeza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer. Over time, however, Freeza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Freeza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders. Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast. Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks. Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering up vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy. Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets. Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! Wiz: he can multiply himself with the legendary super saiyan and super saiyan 2. and each super saiyan form increased his power, make him nearly indestructible. Boomstick: he can also achieved the super saiyan 4, but since we cannot allowed it, then, it wouldn't be happened. but, we can gave him a new form. Wiz: after he and goku trained with wish. he achieved a new form who was said to be the ascended version of Super Saiyan God Boomstick: The Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan!! and holly crap--that hair! Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own. Boomstick: Well, this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeata prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell! Superman Wiz: A man who needs to be no introduction here because everybody know who he is! Superman! the man of steel! Boomstick: wait--what!? this isn't even a joke death battle featuring the Goddamn Batman, but why? Wiz: well, there is a reason. first, everybody knows who he is and the second, he is to much gary-stu. Boomstick: just because he can lift 200 quintillion tons, move faster than light and tanked a supernova doesn't make him become a gary stu. Wiz: that's why I hate him so much, you already know about that. Boomstick: sorry.. Death Battle Wiz: alright, the combatants are set! let's end this debate once and for all.. Boomstick: it's time for a DEATH BATTLEEE!!! In Metropolis, Superman is standing on top of the Daily Planet when he hears the someone flying at high speed. he turns and see vegeta who was being angry. Vegeta: hey, you, Bastard! Superman: hey, what's wrong with you, are you lost or need something! Vegeta: ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SLEEP WITH MY BULMA LAST NIGHT!!!!? Superman: what are you talking about. I don't sleep with anybody.. besides, I have loi... Vegeta: cut that crap.. I know you're sleeping with her last night in the hotel without anyone notice. and you are going to pay for what have you done.. *charging up his ki* Superman: whoa..whoa..whoa... I think there is litle misunderstanding here, I'm not in the hotel last night, I was in the daily planet with my friend jimmy,we work overtime. besides, I have my unfinished article to... Superman is interrupted by a punch from Vegeta, send him to a building. superman gets up and fly toward Vegeta. Superman: fine.. I think it's time to teach you a lesson about not to Judge everyone who wasn't make affair Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY BULMAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *change into Super Vegeta* Fight!! Vegeta fly and punch Superman in the face,then proceeds to go on the offensive, forcing Superman to block his blows until Vegeta teleports behind him and kick him. Vegeta fires a large volley of ki blasts at Superman. but, superman use his super speed to dodge it. then suddenly strikes Vegeta He then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Vegeta, before the final strike, he Send Vegeta to the wall, make him paralyzed as Vegeta return to normal form. Vegeta: what.. I can't move! what did you do to me!? Superman: Pressure points, you can't go anywhere with that. Vegeta: you think this is gonna hurt me. this is nothing! suddenly, Vegeta free from his paralyzed and transform him into Super Saiyan 2. he then prepare for his Big Bang Attack Vegeta: Big..Bang Attack!! Vegeta forced to send Superman to the multiple building, destroying it, in the process. Vegeta than fly and Superman attempt to punch him, but vegeta manage to teleport behind Superman, Kick him upward. and again, Vegeta teleport upward to Superman and Punch him downward to the ground. Vegeta Prepare his Gallick Gun Vegeta: Gallick.. Guuuuuunnn!! Vegeta fired his Gallick Gun as Superman still on the ground, and make it explosed. Vegeta laugh so hard as his attack hands down Superman. Vegeta: hahahahaha.. Good, now, take it as what you did to my bulmaa! hahahaha.. as Vegeta continue laughing, Superman is still standing behind the explosions, forcing Vegeta to be surprised. Superman: *smile* what's wrong, is that all you got? Vegeta; WTF!!*surprised* Superman: you know what, I heard enough about this goddamn stupid affair. Superman then fly toward Vegeta, punching him so hard to send Vegeta to a building, destroying it in the process, and it was revealed to be the daily planet. Superman: what.. nah, I can fix that later, besides, perry didn't make a stupid news about me either. but btw, looks like I'm run out energy, well, its time to go. unknown to Superman, Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as he charged his final flash to Superman and taunting Superman. Vegeta: HEY FREAK!! as Superman is in the space, Superman turns on Vegeta as he hear it and he see Vegeta charging up with his final flash. Superman: oh crap Vegeta: Final Flaaaaaaaasssshhhh! Vegeta fire his final flash, as Superman turns and fires a huge blast of heat vision towards him. The two beams are at a near-standstill until Vegeta manage to overpower the blast, send superman to the Sun. Vegeta: hell yeah.. and that's what I'm talking about. I'm better go home and talk to bulma that no one can touch her again!! as he prepared to leave, he sense his opponent. Vegeta: wait...what..the..hell...there is no way, he still alive!! it's the sun, he using the sun. uurrrggghh.. Goddamnit, so that's why Kakarot was so careless, that stupid useless. Vegeta begin to charge his final flash once again to destroy Superman as well as the sun, once and for all as superman absorb the sun energy. as Vegeta fire the blast, Superman exit from the sun, and flying straight to the beam and slam Vegeta to the ground, destroying metropolis in the process. Vegeta was unconscious as Superman is still standing near Vegeta and fly away from the destruction of metropolis. meanwhile, at the capsule corp, bulma is in the bed, naked, her body was covered by a blanket as she was asleep. besides the asleep bulma, there is a man, sitting in the bed. he was naked, his body was covered by a shadow, when he turned up he revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne. Bruce: I am Batman... K.O!! Results Boomstick: oh no.. whyy..whyyy..*sob*..why.. Wiz*sob*.. why it's happened!!!? Wiz: well, here's why. ehem.. Vegeta maybe is more skillful, but, Superman make him outclassed. Boomstick: Superman is faster, stronger and more durable. not even the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan could match against him. even he did, he just ended up going to the sun and power up him until he reach Vegeta's level or even Surpassed Vegeta itself. Wiz: and one more thing.. even Vegeta can Destroy the sun, it would created a large Supernova and he would possibly survive while Vegeta didn't. Boomstick: my god, Wiz. what have we don't. because, angry DBZ fanboys will come after us for saying that. I mean seriously, he is awesome while Superman is a boring guy. Wiz: once again, this isn't a popularity contest. so, just get over it! Boomstick: wait a second, which means that 'Superman solos DBZ' is about to real. damn.. Wiz: just shut up.. no one solos here and the winner is Superman! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant